yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Roboppy
| ja_voice = | en_voice = Sam Black }} Roboppy (ロボッピ Roboppi) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He used to be a robot that worked as a maid at Yusaku's house. In Season 3, he is the secondary antagonist after becoming an android working alongside Ai. Design Appearance Roboppy is a small, toy sized robot. His body is mostly pale cyan with teal wheels and pink spheres. He has a white neck and stomach with mitten shaped, pink hands that can extend from his body. His face is a black screen that projects pale yellow slits that represent his eyes, and she can change them to match his developing emotions. She has two horn like attachments around his head with pink rings and orange tips. Thanks to Ai's programming, Roboppy gains a human form in the data world, appearing like a small child with a short bobcut of cyan hair, two pink streaks and orange in the back. His eyes are pale yellow and he has pale skin. a whited framed, yellow diamond is present in the middle of his neck. Roboppy's top composes of a large, blue jacket with a black and white hood, pink and white stripes down the front over a black collar, a white zipper, and pink and orange rimmed sleeves. He wears turquoise jeans and pink sneakers. Personality Roboppy started out as Yusaku's maid, without much personality. He starts as obedient and ignorant when Ai is manipulating his into letting him out of the box Yusaku would place him in. As the series progressed, he began to develop a more quirky side. He gets excited when seeing new things, like going outside, and often cheers on his friends. Roboppy formed a habit of watching social media and TV shows with Ai, and he often commentates on every detail happening. Ai's backup caused Roboppy to develop free will of his own, which was an unexpected bi-product. Roboppy's quirky nature remains intact, along with his curiosity of the human world. He is no longer restricted by his initial, basic programming of being forbidden from using certain words, stating that humans are idiots when it comes to gambling. Abilities Roboppy possessed normal robotic features. He was able to project screens on the wall, such as chat rooms and even duels, though the latter was a new feature. He appears to have some understanding of mechanics as he helped Ai turn Yusaku's Duel Disk into a drone. After gaining free will and a SOLtis android body, Roboppi's skills have increased. He is able to take over other SOLtis drones, and hack into computer systems without detection. He was even able to easily manipulate a slot machine without touching it. Etymology As a robot, Roboppy used "watashi"pronoun and was identified as female. After gaining a new form, Roboppy started using "oira," a more gender neutral pronoun although it can be used by young boys. Biography Hanoi Roboppy was first seen cleaning Yusaku's bedroom. Ai called him an idiot; Roboppy replied that "idiot" was a forbidden word. Ai asked Roboppy if she wanted to be smarter, which he said he could do if he became his minion, which she agreed to. Roboppy worked on the Duel Disk, following Ai's instructions while keeping it a secret from Yusaku. At one point, Ai fabricated his own version about his adventures with Playmaker to Roboppy. He did not believe all of them, but was entertained none the less. The Deleted After Vaira was defeated, Ai and Roboppy completed the modifications to Yusaku's Duel Disk to turn into a drone. They both laughed in excitement, before Ai told Roboppy not to laugh harder than him. Lost Memories Three months after the Tower of Hanoi, Roboppy was sad about Ai, wondering where he was and when he'd be back. When he finally came home, Roboppy. Ai said he would, as she was his precious minion. Roboppy then questioned Linkuriboh, whom Ai was petting affectionately. When he also introduced him as his minion, this sparked a rivalry between the two. Ignis Warfare Roboppy went to check on Ai, but noticed he wasn't in the Duel Disk. He alerted Yusaku of this, who just entered the room. He wondered if the Duel Disk was broken, but He told him the Duel Disk was fine. Seeing Ai was gone, Yusaku brought Ai to Kolter to find answers. This was Roboppy's first time leaving the house. After being introduced to him, Takeru, and Flame, Kolter checked Roboppy's data log and found he and Ai were on a website before the latter disappeared. Realizing there was an Ignis algorithm hidden on the site, Yusaku left to check it out. Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 68 "https://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_VRAINS_-_Episode_068Secret Meeting" Before heading out after Lightning, Ai spoke with Roboppy about the mission, feeling something bad might happen. Roboppy encouraged Ai on, but he berated him on his joking. He explained he was going to fulfil his promise to make Roboppy smarter, though not right away. Roboppy did a short dance as physical comedy before Ai yelled at him again. Telling Roboppy to live up to his expectations, Ai gave him a program, causing his eyes to glow red. https://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_VRAINS_-_Episode_084Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS- Episode 84 "A Turbulent Past" Later, he watched Playmaker and Bohman's final duel by projecting it on screen. He wondered if he always had this ability, calling himself dumb for not remembering, then corrected himself that "dumb is a forbidden word." Roboppy went on cheering Playmaker and Ai. He began to cry as Ai tried to destroy the Neuron Link, saying his bro was gone. He began to panic, wondering if Ai had actually died. However, his system soon began to go haywire and she found himself in front of a large door decorated with sweets. Roboppy became excited, saying he hadn't seen anything this fun before, and opened the door, releasing a wave of Ai's backup data.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 102: "Entrusted Wishes" Season 3 After releasing the backup, Roboppy's body stopped working. Some time later, Roboppy and Ai, now in human-like bodies, went to Cyberse World to honor the fallen Ignis.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 103: "Journey to the End" Relationships Ai Roboppy agreed to be Ai's minion in exchanged for making him smarter. He helped Ai upgrade Yusaku's Duel Disk into changing into a drone, allowing him to fly. The two also appear to watch soap operas together. While Roboppy serves Ai to an extent, he's not above pointing out his ego, such as him leaving 212 comments on the same message board. He was greatly saddened when Ai sacrificed himself. The two are later side by side at the funeral for the Ignis in seemingly human forms, showing that Roboppy is now working alongside Ai. Roboppy continues to refer to Ai as "Big Bro" and the two hold up a brotherly relationship with Ai as the calm, calculating older brother and Roboppy as the easily-excited younger sibling. They have also slipped into doing the same habits as Yusaku and Ai did before, with Ai telling Roboppy to be quiet all the time, which he blissfully ignores. Linkuriboh Roboppy developed an instant rivalry with Linkuriboh after Ai introduced it as his minion as well. Yusaku Fujiki Programmed by Yusaku, Roboppy is very loyal to him. He does describe him as being "a little cold hearted." Despite working with Ai in Season 3, Roboppy still refers to Yusaku as "master." Deck Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters